


The Morning After

by Didymus (TriaKane)



Category: Rectify
Genre: Drabble, Memories of Non-con acts, Mental Anguish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/Didymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted Jr. awakens after being choked unconscious by Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched 'Rectify' season 1 last night. Whoa. And can't believe there isn't any fanfic!

Under the spray of steaming hot water, he wondered what humiliation was worse. Being choked unconscious and unable to do anything about it? Waking up with his pants around his ankles and coffee grounds filling his crack? Thinking he could have been raped by his stepbrother? Or the idea of Daniel doing any of those things to him? 

His mind ran in circles of ‘what if’ and ‘why me’, and he couldn’t stop his body from trembling. It was a nightmare he couldn’t wake up from. And then he realized that was exactly what Daniel had been trying to say.


End file.
